Besoin d'un câlin
by Elayan
Summary: [OS] Après une journée harassante, Noctis a clairement besoin d'un câlin. (UA : post fin alternative)


Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FoF, sur le principe d'une heure pour un thème. Le thème de **22****h** était "**Chéri**" et voilà ce qui est sorti de ma petite tête. Les Nuits ont lieu chaque mois, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! =D

**Contexte **: c'est un UA où personne n'est mort. C'est à peu près tout.

**Warning **: M/M

* * *

\- Le Roi Noctis et la Reine Lunafreya vont à présent prendre congé.

L'annonce avait été suffisamment haut et clair pour que personne dans la salle du trône n'ait pu rater cette information. Certes avaient ronchonné, mais nul ne pourrait dire que le couple royal n'avait pas donné de leurs personnes aujourd'hui. Depuis l'aube, ils n'avaient pas quitté la salle, pas même pour manger, recevant toutes les doléances qui s'étaient accumulées ces dernières semaines. Malgré cela, il faisait à présent nuit et la file des gens qui espéraient une entrevue royale s'étendait toujours au-delà des portes.

\- Veuillez nous pardonner, je vous prie, dit doucement Lunafreya, debout, les mains jointes, son regard tendre cherchant le contact chez chaque personne présente. Nous allons vous distribuer des coupons numérotés, afin que demain vous repreniez votre attente là où vous l'avez laissée. Vous ne serez pas ignorés, je vous le promets.

Noctis tendit sa paume vers elle. Sa femme était si prévenante, il se demanderait toute sa vie si elle n'en faisait pas un peu trop. Mais malgré son expression sombre, elle glissa ses doigts sur son poignet avec un sourire lumineux. Quand on connaissait Noctis, on apprenait bien vite à voir au-delà de son apparente morosité.

\- Te penses-tu réellement capable de tous les aider ? demanda le roi lorsqu'ils furent loin de la salle du trône.

L'écho de leurs pas, depuis les talons de Lunafreya jusqu'aux pièces métalliques cliquetantes qui ornaient le manteau de Noctis, résonnait dans le couloir inutilement long et large qui menait à leurs appartements.

\- Non, mon très cher époux, répondit-elle en secouant sa coiffure complexe. Je _nous _pense capable de tous les aider.

Il lui jeta un regard en biais et croisa celui, mutin, de la reine. Il roula des yeux et soupira. Encore cet optimisme débordant, cet entrain internissable, cet enthousiasme éternel !

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Noct, le gronda-t-elle avec amusement. Je sais qu'en vérité, toi aussi, tu veux les aider. Tu es simplement fatigué. Physiquement et moralement.

Elle avait sans doute raison, comme d'habitude. Ils avaient passé la journée à écouter des récits terribles ponctués de pleurs. C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour ramollir les cœurs, même les plus solides.

A peine la porte de leurs appartements fut-elle fermée derrière eux que Noctis jeta son manteau sur un fauteuil et s'effondra sur un autre. Il avait l'impression qu'un énorme poids pesait sur lui, qu'il allait l'enfoncer dans son siège jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus en sortir.

Luna, quant à elle, évoluait avec légèreté. Sa grande compassion et sa volonté indéfectible de vouloir aider son prochain contrastaient énormément avec la façon dont elle absorbaient les choses. Tout enveloppait, tout l'atteignait et tout recevait toute son attention et toute son énergie, mais rien ne perçait jamais sa coquille et rien ne heurtait jamais son noyau.

Elle se rendit au porte-manteau d'appoint et y pendit sa capeline, avant de revenir vers son mari dont le regard s'était déjà perdu dans les braises rougeoyantes du feu mourant dans la cheminée. Noctis cilla quand la silhouette gracile de Lunafreya vint s'interposer entre lui et les lumières orangées. Sa robe blanche, fluide, ondula comme de l'eau sur sa peau pâle quand elle s'agenouilla pour remuer les cendres.

Le feu ravivé, elle se redressa et se tourna vers Noctis. Elle souriait, mains jointes, comme elle le faisait à chaque instant. Elle était ravissante.

\- Je dois aller voir Gentiana, dit-elle. Je vais peut-être en avoir pour plusieurs heures, alors ne m'attend pas pour dîner.

Elle se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Profites-en pour te reposer et te rafraîchir, suggéra-t-elle avec douceur.

Puis elle sortit, sans attendre de réponse. Elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Noctis soupira, encore. Lunafreya était la femme qu'on avait choisi pour lui avant même qu'il ne soit capable de parler ou marcher. Il avait grandi en sachant qu'un jour il l'épouserait et en sachant qu'il passerait sa vie à ses côtés. Elle était parfaite en tant qu'épouse comme elle l'avait été en tant qu'amie : gentille, douce, attentionnée. Et lui, qu'était-il pour elle ? Il se reprochait d'être comme il était, taciturne, renfermé… aigri, parfois. Pourtant, c'était si simple d'être juste lui-même avec elle, il en oubliait, oui, tout bêtement, il en oubliait d'être agréable.

Il grogna tandis qu'il peinait à s'extraire du fauteuil. Il avait mal au dos. Il avait mal partout, mais _surtout _au dos. Il se sentait poisseux. Il grimaça puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il s'effeuilla sur le chemin, si bien qu'il fut nu lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce et il n'eut plus qu'à ouvrir tous les robinets pour qu'une pluie de bien-être lui tombe dessus.

\- Je t'ai trouvé, annonça une voix flûtée derrière lui.

Il découvrit avec surprise que Prompto s'était faufilé dans la salle de bains sans qu'il ne l'entende – et qu'il était, lui aussi, complètement nu.

\- Luna dit que tu as besoin d'un câlin, poursuivit le blondinet sur un ton mondain, comme s'il papotait avec une personnalité quelconque autour d'une flûte de champagne.

\- Tu as eu le temps de la croiser et de te faufiler ici aussi vite ? grogna Noctis en se détournant.

Prompto gloussa et entra dans le cône d'eau. Ses épis blonds s'écroulèrent aussitôt.

\- Je n'ai aucun mérite, fit-il en contournant Noctis pour lui faire face. J'étais juste derrière la porte, je n'attendais que ça. Tu me connais, juste un mot et…

Il s'approcha encore davantage du Roi et lui enserra la taille. Noctis fronça les sourcils dans une expression qui se voulait perplexe, mais il ne parvenait pas à empêcher totalement le coin de sa bouche à se tordre dans un sourire. Prompto, lui, était aux anges et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec envie.

* * *

_**Hey, vous avez lu jusque là ? Un grand merci à vous, avant toute chose, je suis ravie d'avoir tenu votre attention jusqu'ici et j'espère que je vous ai, au moins, diverti :)**_

_**Mais peut-être pourrez vous prendre une minute de plus pour laisser une petite review ? En effet, la review est le seul moyen pour l'auteur de savoir ce que vous avez vraiment pensé de sa production. Que ce soit du bon ou du mauvais, n'hésitez pas vous exprimer, j'adorerais avoir votre ressenti !**_


End file.
